One Last Dance
by FandomGirl97
Summary: How would the night have gone down if it was Toby and Happy who had to go undercover at Lebeau's charity gala? Will Happy dance, or back out? Inspired by ElizaPliza's prompt- Toby/Happy dance scene instead of Walter/Paige.
1. The Plan

So guys this is a prompt from the one and only ElizaPliza, and begins after Walter is trying to figure out Lebeau's location tonight so they can intercept the painting. The first bit is straight from the show to set it up, but after that it's pretty much all me apart from a few ideas from the show. I'll make each scene from the show a new chapter, so stay updated! Thanks guys. xx

* * *

><p>"He's at home, preparing for a big charity gala- tonight! Guys, this is happening right now! He'll be hosting hundreds of people, three bars, live music…" Sylvester's voice trailed off as the possibilities of success in getting access to the painting during the party began racing through his head.<p>

Walter cut in, his mind racing too, "and us." Paige could tell from the look on his face that his mind busy creating a plan and working out how to implement it, but she knew as the voice of reason for this group she had to try and stop them.

"Cabe told us…" She couldn't even finish her sentence before Walter shut her down, ignoring the implications of what his plan could have for Cabe or the team.

"Cabe is going be costing us an opportunity." Walter pretended not to see her face fall as he dismissed her, frustrated with the ineffectiveness of the Federal system.

"Are we really going to be smuggling a painting out during a party?" Happy tried to express her concern, knowing Walter would listen to her if she could explain how illogical this was.

"There will be equipment coming in and out, trucks, commotion, the whole thing could be a subterfuge in order to try and smuggle that painting out of the country tonight. Now, Paige, you and I will slip in, try and locate that painting, if we can't find it, then we're going to need all the details we can get on Lebeau and his business dealings… Happy and Toby, I'll hack you guys onto the guest list, try and get as close as you can to Lebeau so we can clone his phone. Sly, you'll cue them from the van."

Happy forced a face of disgust at the thought of dancing with Toby. "I'm sorry but there is no way I'm pretending to be all coupley with Doc over here, why can't Toby and I look for the painting while you guys clone the phone?"

Toby feigned hurt, putting his hand to his heart. "I'm hurt that you would feel such disgust in even just pretending to be my date for one night."

Toby and Happy began bickering, each other's voices rising with every smart ass comment.

"Enough! This is the plan, we follow it, now stop arguing." Walter's voice rose over the two of them, scaring them into silence.

"Fine." Happy said with feigned ice in her throat. "But you still have two more problems, I do not even own a single dress, let alone one suitable for a stupid charity gala. And, without Gabe we won't get the gear that we need."

Toby saw this as his chance to save himself and impress Happy. "I know someone who could help on both fronts." They all turned to look at him, Happy rolling her eyes as he smiled sarcastically towards her.

"Oh boy" Happy whispered under her breath, "this is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>So that's it! Let me know what you guys think, I know it's quite short (the others will most likely be longer), but tell me if you if it's true to the character's enough, and how you think Toby should act in trying to get Happy to dance with her! The scenes in Scorpion are going to be what I write for this fic, just switched to the other ship ;). So let me know what you think should go down!<p>

Xx Fandom Girl


	2. Dressing Up

Hey guys, thank you for all the feedback, it means a lot to me! So here's the second chapter, the scene where they are getting all dressed up for the gala. Enjoy! xx

* * *

><p>"You were smart to come back, this party I'm sure will have a fashion forward crowd, and in the wrong clothes you'll be spotted immediately as fakes" Hetty instructed them whilst pacing the dressing room as the four of them got changed into their 'costumes'.<p>

"It's Halloween weekend, why isn't Lebeau having a costume ball?" Happy questioned, frustrated about having to wear such a dress, she could hear Walter's response, but it seemed to flow straight through her, her mind was somewhere else. She was first to dress, but was tempted to hide within the confinement of the curtain. She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a dress, especially one like this. It was a dark blue that reached the floor even in her high heels, heels that made her feel dizzy. It was tight around her stomach before falling loosely around her legs, flowing elegantly around her figure, and at the top it came together in a halterneck so that her back was bare, exposing her pale white skin. She paused, staring at herself in the mirror, hesitant about exposing so much skin. Slowly she breathed in deeply, relaxing herself, and then whispered softly, "it's for the team, it's for the team, I can do this."

The rest of the team were already dressed, Walter in a waiter's outfit, Paige in a fitted shirt and skirt, and Toby in a black tuxedo, and were discussing something about Sly and his 'stupid shirt'. Happy stepped out slowly, keeping her eyes on Toby as she spun around to know if the dress was good enough. His eyes said it all, they seemed to be taking in every part of her, gazing her up and down before smiling at her with an expression Happy knew all too well. All arrogance aside, she had to admit that Toby didn't look _terrible _in his fitted tux.

"Brava!" Hetty clapped her hands together, admiring her handiwork. Toby opened his mouth to speak, but Happy silenced him.

"Don't. Say. Anything." She glared at him, and could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

Toby turned and whispered to Walter so softly that Happy couldn't hear, "She's looks sooo hot." But Walter just shot him a disapproving look.

Glaring at Toby, Walter tried to bring the team back to focus, "Focusing on the task at hand, _Toby_, do you have the earpieces Hetty?" Hetty stepped forward and opened a black box with the earpieces, each of them taking one in turn. She clasped the box shut as soon as Happy had taken the last one.

"Now, out you go!" Hetty exclaimed, her hands motioning them towards the door, "before I start to regret loaning you my things." Happy tried to walk as swiftly as possible, but she had forgotten how hard it was to walk in heels. Toby could see her struggling, so slowed his pace walk beside her with his arms outstretched.

"If you fall, I'm here to catch you" He grinned his devil smile, but Happy just pushed him away before slightly losing her balance and having to grasp onto him to avoid falling. She looked up at him as he looked down and chuckled, and then quickly let go in realising what she was doing.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own, these heels are just ridiculous. How do people do this?" She huffed, frustrated at her lack of coordination.

"A lifetime of practice, a lifetime you clearly missed out on." He grinned before looking her up and down again, then moved his arms back to his side, but walked in time with her, just in case.

* * *

><p>So hopefully you guys enjoyed it, it was hard to try and imagine Happy's reaction to dressing up- but I did my best! Next chapter should be up tomorrow- thanks guys!<p> 


	3. The Dance

Sorry this one took a bit longer guys I've been really busy with exams and also starting a multi chapter fic that features waige and quintis, everyone's favourite ships! This chapter begins when they pull up in the car to Lebeau's party, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>Slowly their car pulled up the drive, and Happy could feel her heart racing inside her chest, though she did her best to mask it behind her icy demeanour. As they came to a stop, Toby turned to her and began instructing her on how she had to behave.<p>

"Don't get out of the car, I have to open the door for you and help you out." He smiled his devil smile again, making Happy's heart skip a beat.

She flipped her straightened hair in a huff as she turned her head towards him, "What? I'm incapable of opening doors now? I don't need your help Toby." She rolled her eyes before glaring at him, insulted he thought she couldn't even get out of the car on her own.

"Happy, look around, we have to blend in, and to do that, you have to act like every other female here- so follow my lead." Happy turned and realised, to her dismay, that Toby was right, so she slumped back in her seay and waited for Toby to come around. He quickly got out and opened her door, reaching a hand towards her for help. Happy tried to push it aside, but Toby just moved it back.

"Happy, just take my hand" he sighed exasperatedly, feigning frustration. Slowly her hand reached for his, and she moved swiftly out of the car.

"Good, now was that so hard?" His voice was reassuring amidst her nerves, like it always had been. She smiled sarcastically in response. "Now, put your arm in mine, there you go." Her arm fitted through his like a lock within a key, and as much as she hated to admit it, she was glad she could lean on him to stop her from toppling over.

Once they reached the entrance, the concierge man stared at him blankly, saying nothing but, "Name Please."

Toby smiled, stating "Gogen", before striding into the foyer.

Happy whispered into his ear, and Toby could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, "Who the hell is Gogen?!"

Toby laughed, before whispering back "I have no clue, some inside joke between Walter and Paige I think."

She couldn't help but smile for real this time, whispering, "Trust those two to have an inside joke." Toby turned to her and winked, before guiding her to the main hall where Lebeau was giving his speech. The tall man began rambling about the importance of art or something, but both Happy and Toby's attention was strained in awaiting Sly's voice over the coms.

"Paige and Walter are in position." Sly's voice was filled with excitement and enthusiasm, he was clearly enjoying the team's undercover op.

"C'mon we have to go." Toby whispered to Happy in response, keeping his arm in hers as he led the way for them, down into the service area to where Paige and Walter were waiting for them.

Sly's voice came over the coms again as Happy and Toby neared the door, "Alarm off in 3… 2… 1" Toby removed his arm from Happy's as she unlocked the door, and he swore he saw a flicker of disappointment on her face in response, but decided it best not to comment. Sly's said something about directions over the coms, but Happy and Toby tuned it out as it wasn't for them.

Happy stopped in the hallway, turning to Toby she asked, "so what now? Do we go back to the main hall?" Her feet were already beginning to ache, and right now all she really wanted was to be in her flannelette shirt and jeans.

Toby looked around, observing the disapproving looks the of the kitchen staff around them. "Yeah let's go back, then if Walter and Paige don't find the painting then we have to find Lebeau and clone his phone." He noticed the discomfort in her face and from her posture, but he knew better then to try and bring it up with Happy, she would probably punch him for asking if she needed to sit down or something.

As they reached the main room, Paige's voice, filled with frustration, shouted over the coms, "Guys, it's just a wine cellar, there's nothing here." Happy grinned in knowing she was right.

"Told you so!" She whispered into Toby's ear, and grinned even bigger in watching the dismay spread across his face.

"That doesn't matter, right now we have to focus on cloning Lebeau's phone, we need to find the pompous ass." They began searching the house until they found him in the room where everyone was dancing, arm in arm with a brunette in a pink dress, Toby could have told Happy everything about her just by observing her dance, but he knew better than to try and impress, now wasn't the time. Happy realised what she had to do, and it didn't take a shrink to read the horror on her face. Toby stepped forward into the dance crowd, but Happy pulled him back with a yank that made Toby feel his arm was going to fall off.

"Ow! Jeez, take it easy! What's wrong?" Toby could already tell what was bothering her, but he felt it best to act like he wasn't analysing her, a habit which frustrated the hell out of her.

"I can't dance, we can't do this, we have to find another way." She stood close and wrapped her arms around his left arm in what she told herself was an effort to blend in, and tried to slowly back them out of the room, but Toby held his ground.

The look of amusement on his face fuelled the anger inside Happy as he said, "What? You never learnt to dance?"

"Sorry, I must have missed the father-daughter dance classes at the foster home" retorted Happy, she could feel the anger growing inside her as she thought of her dad and all the experiences she had to miss out on because of his irresponsibility.

"Well it doesn't matter, cause I danced at my wedding, I'm basically a professional, so just follow my lead and we'll be fine" Toby winked again as he spoke, before placing a reassuring arm around her waist as he led her to the space next to Lebeau. Happy could feel her heart racing inside chest as Toby placed his hand in the small of her back while she awkwardly kept her arms by her side. In any other situation Happy would have twisted his arm back for holding her like that, but she had to let it slide, she had a cover to maintain.

"Wrap your hand around my shoulder, and place the other in mine." At first Happy just looked like he'd spoken a foreign language, but slowly her hands moved into the right position and they began dancing, Happy's heart still racing. Everything about this dance represented what she had tried to avoid for years, establishing true emotional connections with people. Toby holding her close, and Happy feeling for once in her life that it wouldn't be so bad to bring her walls down. Slowly she began to enjoy it too, far too much than she wanted to admit, but Toby could see the smile on her face and began grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you it wasn't so bad, see, you're even enjoying yourself." Happy could feel herself blushing and opened her mouth to retort, but then just smiled and went along with it.

Sylvester's voice cut through the moment as his voice went through the com system, "thirty seconds guys, keep it up!" Toby swore he saw Happy's face fall for a second, but pretended not to notice.

Slowly he leaned to into her ear whispering, "once the device is synced, we should wait until the end of the song to leave, it will look too sus if we just stop all of a sudden, and that security guard has been eying us of ever since we walked in here." Happy only nodded, not breaking his gaze as he stared into her eyes.

"Ok, device is synced, download complete!" shouted Sylvester, his voice trembling with excitement. Happy pretended not to notice as she felt Toby's hand move further down her back, gliding along her skin, and told herself that it didn't make her skin tingle or her heart race. Then the song slowed to a stop, and Toby slowly led Happy out of the dance room before Lebeau could make his move towards her, Toby had seen him eyeing her up and down from when they started dancing.

Sly's voice cut over the coms again, "Guys you need to get out of there now! I think they're onto you!" As soon as they walked out the main entrance, Toby started running, but Happy couldn't keep up in her heels and floor length dress.

"Will you bloody wait?! Not everyone is in a tux and simple shoes!" Happy cursed, frustrated at the stupid heels. Quickly Toby ran back, picked her up in the cradle hold and began running towards the van.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, put me down, I'm capable of walking!" Happy only pretended to struggle as Toby held her close, and in all honestly, wanted him to never let her go, a foreign emotion which scared her.

"Look, we will get there faster if I carry you and you know it, so stop struggling, I'll put you down before we reach the van so the other's won't see, ok?" His voice was breathy and huffed from carrying Happy, but if the run was straining him, he masked it well.

"Ugh, fine, but tell anybody about this and I'll make sure it's the last word you speak." Happy rolled her and muttered something under her breath, but Toby never heard it. If there was one thing he had developed from all these years of gambling, it was speed and agility when it came to running. Just as they were about to turn the corner, Toby placed her feet on the ground as if she were made of glass, and took her hand as they ran the rest of the way. Walter and Paige were already waiting in the van, Paige with pasta in her hair from having run into a waiter.

"What took you guys so long?" Walter demanded as he tapped his foot impatiently while Happy but the car in drive and sped off.

"You ever run in heels and a floor length dress? Didn't think so, so shut it Walter." It came out far more forceful than Happy had intended, but she knew Walter wouldn't get offended with his low EQ, so she didn't bother to fix it. Toby just made stupid "oh no she did-int" calls from the passenger seat, but Happy just looked to him and smiled, before turning her eyes back to the road and trying her hardest to stop herself from blushing.

* * *

><p>So that's it! Tell me what you thought and whether I should do a post-dance chapter or just leave it the way it is, I'm not sure yet! Let me know, and remember- quintis will prevail over this quick flick with *guest star*.<p> 


	4. The Discussion

It wasn't until the bottle of wine had been finished and Paige had left to go be with Ralph that Happy finally decided to talk to Toby about the mission.

Slowly she walked, trying to maintain her confident posture, to his desk where Toby was sitting, his head buried in a book sitting on his lap. However as soon as Happy neared him, his eyes looked up from the page and rested on Happy, a smile beginning to spread across his face.

Her voice was a soft whisper so that nobody heard, nobody but the two of them, "I suppose I should thank you for carrying me to the van earlier, I appreciate you looking out for me." Happy couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face as she looked into his eyes.

"It would have looked a lot better if you were in a white dress..." Toby said, his devil smile flashing across his face as Happy tried her best to retain her cool demeanour.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Doc, the only reason I let you carry me was because it was faster. And the only reason I didn't break your arm for moving your hand down further than it should when we were dancing..." Toby smirked at her remark, reminiscing the memory, "…was because we had a cover to maintain."

Toby laughed gently at her remark, retorting, "oh sure Happy, everything was for the sake of maintaining the cover." He winked at her as Happy rolled her eyes, stifling a snort.

"One dance and you become Mr Confident on why I do things, this is why people don't dance with you Toby." She sighed, but still couldn't hide the smile that danced across her lips.

"People- or just you Happy?" He moved his hands to his heart and smirked whilst saying, "you're the only person I want to dance with Happy."

"Well Doc, don't get used to the idea, it was a once off for a mission thing alright?" Happy tried to act serious when she whispered the words, but she feared it failed terribly as Toby smiled and feigned being deeply hurt. Slowly Happy turned and walked away, and despite feeling Toby's eyes gazing on her as she walked, she still turned her head and smiled back before whispering, "But who knows, we just might happen to have another mission which requires us dancing again sometime soon".

As soon as Happy turned her head back from him again, Toby did a silent punch of glee in the air and he smiled the largest smile he'd worn in years. "I look forward to it!" He yelled after her, and Happy only felt her heart skip a beat as his words reached her ears and let her cheeks turn red as she felt Toby pull another piece of her protective wall she had spent so long building down.

* * *

><p>Ok there's the final chapter! Sorry this one took so long, please don't be mad my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the conclusion to this fic, I really enjoyed writing it. Still let me know what you think of it though as I am not as happy with this one as I have been with the other chapters. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews I love you all and thank you for reading!<p>

xx FandomGirl


End file.
